The Will of the Sword
by Crazar
Summary: What happens when a girl's trip to a museum exhibit ends her up in the Feudal Era of Japan? Rated for language and future content
1. Ancient Swords, Ancient Magic

The Will of the Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha and crew….If I did, I wouldn't write fan fiction…*lol*

What happens when one girl's trip to an ancient sword exhibit at a museum ends her up in the Feudal Age of Japan? More important, what will happen when she meets some rather interesting characters of the time? Read on, and let me know what you think…..

Chapter One: Ancient Swords, Ancient Magic

*Beep, Beep…* Jessie slowly opened deep sapphire blue eyes at the sound of her alarm clock going off. Peering at the clock's digital display, she sighed heavily. It was 7:30 am. Closing her eyes again, she tried to remember exactly why she had set it to go off so early. Snapping her eyes open suddenly, she sat bolt upright. "The Museum…" she said aloud, to no one but herself. Today was the first day of the museum's new exhibit on ancient Japanese swords, and she didn't want to miss it. She was actually glad that she had sprained her wrist now, or otherwise she would have already been off training. She had been studying martial arts since she was five, and this was her first injury in those eleven years. She glanced down at the white brace that encircled her left wrist, allowing a partial smile to play across her lips.

She slipped on a pair of black jeans and a light blue, baby doll tee shirt. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she pulled on her knee-high black leather boots, then brushed out her waist-length gold curly hair, putting it into a single braid that hung down her back. She then went to her closet, pulling out a black flared-sleeved tunic style button up sweater, and a thin, long black case. Setting the case on her bed, she slipped on the sweater, then opened the case. She gazed with admiration at the brightly polished kitana that lay within. It had been passed down through her family for generations, usually from father to son. Unfortunately, she was her father's only child, and so had received the sword when he had died a few years earlier. Closing the case with a sigh, and trying to push back her thoughts, she picked up the case with her good hand, and left her room.

"Breakfast is ready Jessica, if you are hungry…" her mother called from the kitchen. Jessie entered the kitchen, glancing at her mom before sitting down at the table. She noticed that her mom never seemed to change, and neither did her routines. Mom was the one constant thing in her life, and also the most annoying with all her worrying and prying. "So, what are you going to do today?" her mother's question cut through her thoughts.

"Well, I am going to the museum for the day." Jessie replied, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and taking a small sip.

"With that?" her mom pointed at the sword case. At Jessie's nod, her mom frowned. "You know I don't like that thing. I don't see why you keep it."

Jessie looked at her mom, then stood up, picking up the case in the same motion. "Because it was Dad's. I am going to show it to the sword expert at the museum and see what he can tell me about it." She moved towards the door, opening it and half way stepping out onto the sidewalk.

"Well, be careful. You never know who is hanging around that place." her mother warned. Jessie shook her head, and closed the door behind her. The museum was only four blocks from her house, and she was hoping to make it to there by 9:00. She ran the entire four blocks, and then up the front steps of the huge building. She slowed to a walk as she entered the museum, making her way to the sword exhibit.

She was immediately impressed with the wide array of weapons. There was everything from swords to throwing stars, and a few things she didn't quite recognize. She smiled to herself when she saw what had to be the best two pieces there. Two swords in the middle of an elaborate display, but the strange thing was they weren't enclosed in glass or anything. She read the description of the weapons.

*These two swords come from the Feudal Era of Japan. Legend has it that they belong to the sons of a very powerful demon…….* She didn't bother to read the rest, her interest was peaked. She eyed the swords for a moment, then transferred her sword case to her injured hand. She noticed that the points of the swords were overlapping each other in the display. She reached out her hand, placing it on the swords where they overlapped. At the moment she made contact with them, a deafening growl assailed her ears. It was the last thing she heard before the world around her went black, dragging her into the darkness with it.


	2. Waking Up

The Will of the Sword

Disclaimer: Well…I still don't own Inuyasha and crew, but at least the story is mine…*laughs*. I hope you enjoy it, and that you will review, even if you don't like it…..^_^

Chapter Two: Waking up

"My head", exclaimed Jessie, as she lifted a hand to rub her forehead. Looking around, she took note of her surroundings. She was no longer in the museum, but in the center of a luscious green field. To her left it seemed the field went on forever, lush green blending into the deep blue horizon. To her right, off in the distance, she could see the tree line of a massive forest. Glancing at the ground beside her, she noticed her black sword case lying there. She opened the case, withdrawing the sword. Sighing, she stood, attaching the sheath to her side.

"I don't know exactly where here is, but I have a feeling that I'm going to be doing a lot of walking. I can't afford to be carrying extra weight", she said aloud to herself. Taking another look around, she decided that the forest would be her best bet at finding civilization, since all she could see in the other direction was grass, and nothing else. It took her a while to finally reach the tree line. Glancing at the sky, she saw that the sun was directly overhead. Midday. "That took long enough", she thought as she entered the forest. The trees were rather close together, blocking out almost all of the sun's rays. It gave a most foreboding atmosphere to her surroundings.

She hadn't walked too far into the forest when she came out into an enormous clearing. She stopped then, listening for any signs of life. All was absolutely silently. No wind, no birds, nothing. 'Hmmm…' she thought, 'Awfully quiet for a forest. Too quiet.' Her hand immediately went to the hilt of her sword and rested there. Almost as if on cue, she heard a loud rustling sound, then stomping. She faced the other side of the clearing. 'I don't know what that is, but I know it is something big.' She drew her sword and waited, mentally going over every possibility she could come up with. When the creature finally emerged into the clearing, her jaw dropped. Never had she expected this. A large bear youkai stepped into the middle of the clearing, sniffing, then looking straight at her. 'I hope all that training was worth it', she thought as met her opponent, trying to keep her mind focused on surviving this battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha. I sense a jewel shard nearby!" Kagome suddenly blurted out as the small group walked through the forest.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped and looked back at the girl, who seemed intent on figuring out which direction the shard she was sensing was located. She turned to him and nodded slowly.

"That way," she pointed in a northern direction and Inuyasha came over to her, bending down and letting her climb on his back.

"Come on, you two. Kagome found a jewel shard!", he called to Sango and Miroku, hesitating a second to make sure they had heard him. The two sighed, then Sango set Kirara on the ground, allowing her to transform into her larger form, then they climbed on and followed Inuyasha through the trees.

"Are we getting close, Kagome?," Sango called to her. Kagome looked back over her shoulder through Inuyasha 's flowing silver hair and nodded.

"Not much further now!", she called back to her friend. She peered over Inuyasha's shoulder, down through the treetops that he was skimming over, and finally saw the bear youkai in the clearing. "There", she shouted pointing at it. They slowly dropped down through the trees to the ground, and emerged into the clearing, weapons in hand and battle ready. Then they noticed that the youkai was not alone.

"Who the hell is that?", Inuyasha asked to no one in particular. The small group stood at the edge of the clearing watching a golden -haired young woman battle the creature. They were all shocked at her skill, as each move seemed perfectly choreographed. A deadly dance where the wrong step meant certain death. Each step was made with deliberation, each sword stroke made with deadly percision. The youkai's paw came crashing down as the girl spun quickly out of the way. The force of it landing sent her a little off balance, but she recovered quickly. Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough as the youkai brought it's other paw down at her with lightning speed. It hit her, sending her flying into a tree with tremendous force. She was a bit dazed by the blow, and her landing, but was on her feet again in a matter of seconds. Still a little shaky, she jumped right back into the melee as if nothing had happened.

"Her skill is incredible!", Miroku said in a slightly shocked voice laced with admiration.

"Feh. She doesn't stand a chance of defeating that thing. She's just a girl with a sword.", Inuyasha mumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him. "I suppose we will have to step in and save her. Of course, we have to retrieve that jewel shard anyway." He shrugged slightly, drawing his sword.

"Inuyasha, there is more than one shard here. I didn't feel it before, but I do now," Kagome said, confusion lacing her words.

As they prepared to join the battle, the girl seemed to get a lucky break. The bear youkai left himself wide open for a chest attack, and she took the opportunity. Charging it, she struck it in the chest with her sword. She lunged, throwing her entire body weight against her sword, driving it home, straight into the creatures heart. The creature let out a horrific moan before falling to the ground. It's body twitched for a moment, then was still. Panting, the girl looked at it's dead body, slightly shaking her head. Then, from exhaustion and relief, she fell to her hands and knees beside the dead demon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie couldn't believe that she had actually defeated the demon. She stayed on her hands and knees, where she had collapsed after the battle, breathing hard, and wondering where she had found the strength to survive the encounter. She heard footsteps then, someone or something else had entered the clearing. Looking up, she saw that it was a boy dressed all in red, with long silver hair, and what seemed to be dog ears on his head. She tried to stand then, but just didn't have the strength.

"Damn," she muttered under her breathe as her legs refused to obey her. Her arms felt like they would give way at any moment. She looked past him, to the edge of the clearing and noticed that he wasn't alone. There were two girls and another man with him, and a large cat-like creature as well. 

"Who the hell are you?" asked the man in red, drawing her attention back to him.

"I'm Jess..ie," she managed to get out between breaths. "Who are you?" She shook her head slightly, trying to break free from the dizziness that was suddenly impairing her senses. 'I can't pass out now', she thought, 'not when this could be yet another attack.' She looked back up at the silver haired man, her vision blurring, making one last attempt to stand. Her body overly exhausted from the walk, then the battle, finally succumbed, her arms collapsing, and just before her head made contact with the hard packed earth, darkness engulfed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, here is the second chapter! I sure hope you like it, and even if you don't, please review. I'm always open to suggestions and ideas. I would also like to send out a special thanks to Kougagurl666 for her review of the first chapter. I hope that you will like this one as well…I am hoping to update this with chapter 3 very soon. Again, thanks for reading!


	3. Meeting New People

Will of the Sword

Disclaimer: Once again, I tell you that I do not own any part of Inuyasha and crew….*sighs*….At least not in this universe…*S*. However, this is the third chapter, and I wish to give a great big thanks to Kougagurl666 for her reviews and encouragement. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well, and I promise to update my other story soon. Please read and review….even if you don't like it. I'm always open to suggestions and ideas! *S* So, with all that I wanted to say now said, on with the story…..

Chapter 3: Meeting New People

Inuyasha watched as the girl's eyes closed, and her body collapsed. Her head hit the ground, bounced, and hit again.

"Well, I suppose she will have quite the headache when she awakes", remarked Miroku, "We should take her to Kaede. I'm sure she will be able to help her."

"Damn women and their fainting all the time. I told you she was nothing but a girl with a sword." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked down at her. His remark earned him identical scowls from Sango and Kagome. 

"Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled, and they all watched as Inuyasha landed face down beside the unconscious girl.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked in a wounded tone.

"Sit!", Kagome yelled again, and as his face crashed to earth once more, she smiled, "If I have to tell you, then there is something wrong."

"Wench, I swear if you do that again…" Inuyasha ground out, only to be interrupted by Miroku.

"Perhaps silence is the wisest course, my friend." He then turned his attention back to the strange girl. "What do you purpose we do about the girl, ladies?", he asked, turning to Sango and Kagome. They were silent for a moment as they exchanged glances, then turned back to Miroku.

"Why, we are going to take her to Kaede, of course," Sango replied, eyeing Inuyasha.

"I agree. If anyone can help her, it would be Kaede," chimed in Kagome.

"Then it is settled. We take the poor girl to Kaede." Miroku's voice held a note of finality as he spared a glance at Inuyasha. 

"Alright, whatever," mumbled Inuyasha as he finally stood up, "And who is going to carry her? I know I'm not!", Inuyasha said stubbornly, crossing his arms, and tilting his head back.

Sango sighed wearily, then turned to Miroku. "If you would be so kind as to pick her up, Miroku, I will help you put her on Kirara's back. Kagome and I will ride back with her," Sango started towards Kirara, then called back over her shoulder, "And Miroku….none of your antics while you do it." Miroku looked almost shocked, then blushed ever so slightly.

"Why ever would you think I would try something with an unconscious girl?", he asked innocently. Sango threw him a look that said 'because I know you', and climbed up onto Kirara. Miroku picked the girl up ever so gently, then carried her to Sango. With Sango pulling, and Miroku pushing, they had her on Kirara in a matter of minutes. Kagome then climbed up behind Sango and they made for the village breakneck speed, leaving Miroku and a still sulking Inuyasha to follow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie opened her eyes slowly, trying to fend off the pain racing through her skull. She slowly forced herself into a sitting positon, then took a good look around. She found herself inside a small hut. Seated on a futon in the corner of the hut's only room, she was able to survey her surroundings quite easily. The hut was simple, with a cooking hearth, table and benches, some shelves, the futon she was on and another close by it, a single window, a door, and a floor of hard-packed earth. 'Now where am I,' she wondered when a voice broke through her thoughts.

"I see ye are awake, young woman," a kind, gently, elder voice said. Turning toward the voice, Jessie found it's owner in the doorway. It was an elderly lady, dressed in traditional miko attire, watching her intently with wisdom filled eyes. Jessie nodded slowly, not sure what to say. "I hear ye have had quite an eventful day.", the woman smiled warmly at her, then continued, "I am called Kaede. I am the priestess of this village."

"My name is Jessie, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Jessie gave Kaede a broad smile, and attempted to get up, only to nearly fall on her face.

"Please, child, do not push yeself to hard. Ye need rest. Just take it slow for a while." Kaede headed toward the hearth and stirred what appeared to be stew in the large kettle over the fire. Jessie thought she had never smelled anything so wonderful in all her life. "Are ye hungry then, child?", Kaede asked as she ladled out a bowl of stew and made her way to Jessie.

"Oh yes," Jessie said as Kaede handed her the bowl, "I can't seem to remember the last time I ate, or when food smelled so tempting." She eagerly began to eat the stew.

"Ye are too kind, my dear," Kaede said, a faint blush creeping into her weather worn cheeks. At that moment, the cloth that served as a door was pulled back and a girl wearing a school uniform with long raven black hair stepped into the hut. She was followed by another girl with pitch black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and wearing a black and pink catsuit style outfit. Behind her was man dressed in the purple and black robes of a monk, with a strand of what seemed to be prayer beads wrapped around one wrist. He also had black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. She remembered seeing them in the clearing before she blacked out. They each smiled at her, then the girl in the school uniform took a step closer to her.

"My name is Kagome," she said with a warm smile, "This is Sango," the girl in the cat suit stepped forward, and bowed her head toward Jessie, "And his name is Miroku," Kagome extended her arm to indicate the man, who just stood there smiling. Jessie returned their smiles with one of her own, giving Miroku an odd look when her gaze fell on him.

"I'm Jessie. It's very nice to meet all of you, and I thank you for helping me."

"Beautiful maiden, think nothing of it," Miroku said sweetly as he came over and sat down beside her on the futon. He reached over, taking her hand in his, looking her in the eyes. "I must ask you a question of utmost importance. Will you bare my child?" He seemed so calm, and much to Jessie's distress, so serious.

"What!", Jessie yelled, right before her hand came crashing down on Miroku's cheek with a deafening smack. He fell back, and had the decency to blush.

"Is that a no?," he managed to get out before Sango was dragging him back outside. Kagome looked at Jessie, seeming to be quite embarrassed.

"I must apologize for Miroku. He asks that of every woman he meets, unfortunately." Kagome blushed profusely . Jessie shook her head and smiled.

"No need to apologize, Kagome. Where I am from, guys say a lot worse than that." Jessie smiled, setting her now empty bowl on the floor in front of her.

"Where are you from, Jessie?," Kagome's voice was full of curiosity, "Obviously, you are from the same time as I am." Jessie nodded her head.

"It seems that way. I am from America. Of course, it is pretty clear to me that I'm not in America anymore, or even in my own..time?" Jessie knew what she was saying was true, but still doubted her grasp on reality. Kagome laughed, and nodded.

"I know what you are going through. I came through an ancient well to this time, and I felt the very same way. I'm from Tokyo." The sound of someone entering the hut interrupted their conversation. Jessie looked up to see the same boy that had spoken to her in the clearing standing there. She looked him over to make sure she hadn't dreamed it. Silver hair, red outfit, gold eyes, and dog ears. 'I suppose it wasn't my imagination', she thought, 'He really does have dog ears!' Before she could ask who he was, Kagome started the introduction.

"This is Inuyasha," Kagome started, turning to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, this is Jessie."

"So, the girl with the sword is finally awake, huh?" He looked Jessie over, then shrugged slightly. "What's so special about her anyways." He looked over at Kaede, who had been sitting silently, listening to the conversations going on in the hut. "What's to eat, old woman?"

"I wish ye would learn some manners, Inuyasha. Of course, I suppose it is just wishful thinking." She shook her head slowly, then ladled out a bowl of stew, handing it to him. He smiled before hungrily slurping down the contents of the bowl.

"Why are you such a pig, Inuyasha?," asked a small, childlike voice. Jessie turned her attention to the sound, finding what appeared to be a small child standing in the doorway. Kagome giggled, as did Jessie at his remark.

"That's Shippo," Kagome said, still smiling, "He is a young fox youkai." Jessie smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Shippo, this is Jessie," Kagome finished the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Shippo," Jessie gave the young fox demon a warm smile, which he returned. Inuyasha had finished eating, and was now looking at Jessie as if she were something to entertain him.

"So, now what are you going to do?," he asked Jessie. She shrugged.

"I really don't know," she replied.

"Feh. Just like a wench. Doesn't know anything," he said with an air of arrogance. Jessie scowled at him, but before she could do or say anything more, Kagome spoke.

"Sit, boy!," she said. Jessie almost fell back in shock, seeing Inuyasha crash face first into the floor. She was too shocked to move. Inuyasha mumbled what she was sure were some very colorful phrases into the dirt before sitting up.

"Umm…that was a cool trick, Kagome," Jessie remarked, eyeing the now seathing Inuyasha. Kagome laughed.

"It's rather useful. Say Jessie, let's go find Sango and head to the hot springs for a bath. You'll find that the water will make you feel a whole lot better." Kagome got up, walked over to the corner and picked up a large, yellow backpack. Jessie also noticed that her sword lay beside it on the floor. Jessie got up and followed Kagome out of the hut. She was definitely looking forward to a nice hot bath, even if it was in a hot spring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hopefully you like this, and hopefully it will draw at least one new reader review…*prays really hard*….Chapter 4 should be up in a few days, so please let me know what you think. Bye for now!


End file.
